


Superwolves

by William_Magnus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Other, Psychic Wolves, Super Heroes/Villians with Psychic Wolves, Unfinished Probably not Abandoned, wrote it in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read a psychic Wolves story posted for Lupercalia earlier today, and ended up with a plot bunny.  Marvel AU with Super Heroes and Villains being the ones that bond with Wolves/Canines.  I don't know, it's probably terrible.  It was a rush job to get it out and on paper, so to speak, and has no beta or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superwolves

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlet looks something like this http://orig14.deviantart.net/83a1/f/2015/179/8/3/red_wolf_by_fluffywuff-d8z3lqp.jpg
> 
> I found the picture on a random trawl through Google.
> 
> Also, yes I gave Kessler a bond cause I am just waiting for him to show up as a Super villain working for Hydra in the comics, and no I don't dislike Pitt Bulls they just seem like the jock meat heads of the dog world and thought it was a fitting pairing in that one case. 
> 
> And in my version of this kind of world, not just the Police Dogs and Military ones bond. Some service Dogs will do it too, but it takes really special animals and even more special humans for it to happen. Bonded Dogs and Wolves are also typically capitalized where as normal dogs and wolves are not in that world, and if I missed getting capitals right talking about them anywhere it is purely my mistake.

If it wasn't for Devil then Scarlet would be dead. He was the one that jumped between her and the Police K9s first, it was his human that argued her case in court, and his pack that adopted her and her new human. It was also one of the dogs he fathered that Billy was in trouble, again. Of course, how she bonded to Billy might have something to do with that as well. 

It was not Scarlet's fault, not really. She was very little like the others in her pack. Most of them, not counting Winter of course, were Dogs. In ancient times men bonded with Wolves, wild Canines more fitting to the wild and dangerous times. In modern times, those people that bonded often did so with Dogs, animals that were calmer and less wild. In other words, tame.

Scarlet was a red wolf and what she had been doing in the middle of Manhattan on the fate full day she found her human was a mystery to everyone. Why she bonded to Billy was another mystery, although a few of the humans in her new pack could guess. Most people that knew Billy, at least those that were not close to him, would have expected him to be the least likely person in his class to bond, and if he did bond they never would have expected him to bond with an actual Wolf. Those of his classmates that would spend time guessing what kind of canines people they knew would likely bond with always pegged him more of a terrier. Small, filled with energy, refused to let anything go, and in the end mostly harmless.

John Kessler refused to entertain the idea of Billy ever bonding. To him no animal, even one so small and useless as a Terrier, would ever want the smaller male. John had bonded with an American Pitt Bull pup when he was 12. As far as Billy was concerned the dog fit him, all muscle, no brains, and a bully through and through. Kessler, along with Killah, had honed in on Billy as a born omega from the moment he spotted him. He thought Billy deserved a place at the bottom of the totem pole and was going to make sure that he stayed there through any means possible. Which is what almost got him killed.

It was three days before the end of the school year when Billy caught up to Kessler in the middle of Central Park. Billy had been doing his best to keep his head down, and avoid getting bullied by his tormentor as much as possible when he spotted him almost in the shadow of the Avenger's Mansion with Killah worrying and tormenting a Freshman from their school. The girl was one he knew of in passing, terrified of all dogs because of an incident when she was really young, and seeing her being tormented by Kessler that way was enough to make something snap in Billy. 

Later, Billy would maintain that he did not remember exactly what he said but he knew it was insulting and sarcastic enough to get Kessler's attention if not stop him. Which is why Billy ended up coldcocking the much larger boy. The punch did not do much, disappointingly for Billy it did not even leave a bruise, unlike the hits Billy received in kind. It was when Kessler decided to go from hitting Billy himself to having his bo0nded dog attack him that things happened.

He had ordered Killah to go for Billy's face, to leave him a scar that would remind him of his place in the world that something large and red came out of nowhere to knock him over. The jaws on his throat, and the growl that made even Killah whimper, made every muscle in Kessler's body freeze. Despite not being bonded to her, or even connected through pack, the monster sized wolf managed to push through a single message into Kessler's mind. "Mine." Despite being full of menace and threat the word was clear and calm, almost assuring in the message that if Kessler or Killah ever came close to Billy again she would rip out their throats before they had time to blink. It was the single most frightening experience of Kessler's life, so much so even the Police showing up did not cause him to relax in the slightest.

The Police had received reports of a teenager with a bonded animal terrorizing people in the park, and responded with every bonded K9 unit on the force. They had all had experiences in the past where bonds went wrong. Teenagers loosing a little too much of their humanity or canines reacting on past slights, fears, or grudges by attacking and killing people. Bullied youths bonding with powerful animals and both subconsciously or consciously getting their revenge in ways that lead to nothing but violence and fear. When they found an honest to Gods Wolf with teeth around the neck of a teenager they had thought it was going to lead to the worst of possible outcomes. It might have too, if it were not for the Avengers.

The famous, or infamous to some, bonded animal rescue and training group had several of its members witness what was going on. They had already been rushing out of their mansion headquarters to intervene when Billy first stepped in to make Kessler forget about the girl he was terrorizing in hopes she could think clear enough to get away, and witnessed first hand Scarlet bounding out of bushes as if teleporting out of nowhere to save Billy. If it was not for Devil, bonded too and seeing eye dog for Matt Murdoch the one lawyer that every one of the police on scene knew and actually respected, followed closely by the German Sheppard that half the police dogs there were related too if not descended from and a frighteningly huge Siberian Wolf known respectively as Cap and Winter a real tragedy would have happened before anyone learned the truth.

As it was, the police almost did not let Scarlet and Billy go with the Avengers till they had promises from both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark that they would be responsible for them and anything that might happen. Billy, for his part, was still in shock over everything and injured to the point he was not sure what was going on until he woke up some time later in a guest room belonging to his personal heroes with a wolf that weighed as much as him nearly laying on top of him growling at anyone that came close (except for Devil) and inside of his head.

Between dealing with Kessler's parents suing him over Scarlet's protecting him, learning from James 'Bucky' Barnes of all people just how different bonds with Wolves are and learning everything that he never knew about bonds in the first place since his foster family had exactly zero history of bonds, and the discovery of a lost twin who had bonded to a Greyhound before being locked up in an abusive hell hole of a juvenile offender facility the summer had ended before Billy had time to sit still for any length of time let alone process that he was going to a new highchools.

It was a new type of school, one that included facilities where students and teachers would help care for unbonded Canines, and even a few who had lost those they were bonded too and survived, and where bonded teens were encouraged actually have those they bonded too with them in class. The whole set up of the school was amazing, it even kept Speed from tearing up wherever he was at in boredom if for no other reason than Patriot a massive bull mastiff bonded with one of Billy's new friends would threaten to sit on him and Tommy both whenever they started to get twitchy.

Only three days in, and Billy was starting to have only one real problem in his new school. That problem, of course, was math. He had always been good at math, it was one of his better subjects, but he was getting to where he was going to end up failing the class because he couldn't pay attention. Why? Because his math class was right next to the art room, and third period math lined up with the advanced art class and He always sat outside the class room. He was perhaps the friendliest and happiest seeming Leonberger/Yellow Lab mix on the planet, possibly the only of that specific mix, and for some reason Scarlet was embarrassingly fixated on him. That was really all Billy knew about him, other than he was the only animal in the building other than Patriot and Hulk (Who was bonded to the Chemistry teacher) that was not positively dwarfed by Scarlet. Around him was also the only time Billy ever saw Scarlet be anything close to shy. Even getting caught playing tug of war with Winter using Mr Barnes spare prostatic did not get so much as a worried sniff. 

Scarlet's obsession with the massive dog, and her reactions to him, were keeping Billy from being able to pay the slightest attention to his math class and he was going to have to do something about it soon. A decision several other people Billy knew had come too as well.

If anyone listened to Tommy, something most of Billy's friends said they would never do again, it would be graduation before he did anything. The fact that Kate was willing to even listen to his plan showed just how bad the situation was getting. It turned out to be a decent plan, and might work if she could get Nate and Eli to stop posturing at each other long enough to keep Patriot and Kang's growls from giving away the fact that they were hiding in an unused room to plan things out.


End file.
